Forbidden Archangel: Melody of Truth
by Mikaeru-Kiddo
Summary: Andaikata kamu bisa mengajukan usul kepada Tuhan untuk mengubah masa lalu, apa yang akan kau usulkan? / Aku tak mengerti. Dia bilang, seseorang yang paling dekat dalam hatimu, 'kan? Lantas ...? / "Bisakah kamu membuka matamu?". / "Jangan tinggalkan aku, Mikhail. Aku ... tak ingin sendirian lagi.".
1. Prologue: Pathetique

Hai, di sini Mikaeru-Kiddo!

Gyaaa, baru kali ini aku bisa membuat _adventure in the dream world_ genre! Walau kurasa, kemungkinan ini akan menjurus ke shounen-ai, sih... OuO /disepak/

Karena aku lebih terbiasa membuat fiction, mungkin fanfic ini akan berasa seperti fiction. Tapi, kuusahakan untuk tidak OOC! Setiap manusia pasti punya kesalahan, 'kan? :)

Fic keduaku di 07-GHOST setelah _my debut_, _Forbidden Archangel ~Melody of Mikhail~_!

Peringatan, ini BUKAN sequelnya, tapi seri kedua. Tidak berkesinambungan dengan _Melody of Mikhail_. Selain itu, cerita ini juga tidak mengikuti alur 07-GHOST, hanya berlatar waktu saat Teito masih bersama Mikage di akademi militer – dan tentunya, Teito belum mengenal Mikhail.

This inspired on:

- Omen by Lexie Xu.

- A lot of Ludwig van Beethoven's sonatas (I'll give the title of each sonata at each chapter).

- Eye of Mikhail's Story by LilacLovely12.

- (Specially) Teito Klein's Theme.

Check it out, Mikaeru-Kiddo's production!

* * *

**Anime: **07-GHOST.

**Credits to: **Yuki Amemiya & Yukino Ichihara.

**Rate: **T.

**Pairing: **Karena ini _Forbidden Archangel_, _of course _MikhaTei! /slap/

**Summary:**

Andaikata kamu bisa mengajukan usul kepada Tuhan untuk mengubah masa lalu, apa yang akan kau usulkan? | Aku tak mengerti. Dia bilang, _seseorang yang paling dekat dalam hatimu_, 'kan? Lantas ...? | "_Bisakah kamu membuka matamu_?". | "Jangan tinggalkan aku, Mikhail. Aku ... _tak ingin sendirian lagi_.".

.

.

.

**Forbidden Archangel ~ Melody of Truth ~**

.

.

Prologue: Pathetique.

.

.

_Andaikata kamu bisa mengajukan usul kepada Tuhan untuk mengubah masa lalu, apa yang akan kau usulkan, Master?_

.

.

"_My trembling fingers quietly hold a wish,_

_Cowering because of the inescapable past,_

_Wanting to runaway."._

.

.

.

.

.

Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan mengapa kakiku berpijak di atas panggung berlapis karpet ini sekarang.

_To the point_, gara-gara tak ingin mendengar rengekan Mikage bilamana kutolak ajakannya untuk ikut serta dalam acara _The Magic Course_, kini aku yang skeptis begini malah tertimpa durian runtuh – yang kurasa kalian hanya ingin mengambil duriannya saja – menjadi salah satu penonton yang bisa kalian tebak sendiri, menjadi asisten pesulap dalam sesi hipnotis!

Sudah dua orang yang menjadi kelinci percobaan pesulap itu – salah satunya si pengecut Shuri dari keluarga Oak yang baru saja selesai menari balet, dan sukses mengocok perut sahabatku (mungkin ini pembalasan dendam Mikage, selaku korban bullynya ...?) – menyisakanku sebagai satu-satunya murid yang berdiri di panggung ini.

"Sekarang giliranmu ... Teito Klein!".

Aku langsung berdiri tegap setelah namaku dipanggil. Menyusul pula tepuk tangan seluruh murid Barsburg Military Academy, juga jeritan yang begitu mudah dikenal olehku.

"Ganbatte, Teito!".

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum samar sambil menatap lembut Mikage. Kembali membalas tatapan dingin – namun dalam – ilusionis (sebutan keren untuk seorang pesulap, mereka tak ada bedanya, kok) tersebut.

"Kamu pasti murid yang cerdas, ya? Pengetahuanmu yang begitu luas dapat terlihat dari mata zamrudmu yang cemerlang!".

"Tak perlu basa-basi, pesulap amatiran." balasku ketus, "Langsung _to the point_. Apa permainan anda kali ini?".

Kulihat rengutan samar di wajah si ilusionis, namun bibirnya kembali melengkung sedetik kemudian – entah karena ini siaran langsung atau semata-mata menjaga imagenya sebagai ilusionis terkenal di kekaisaran Barsburg – dia yang sempat membisu pun kemudian bersuara, "Serius sekali, Klein-san! Baik, kita langsung ke Main Course! Silahkan menduduki Noir Chaise ini!".

_Itu bahasa Perancis dari kursi hitam_, batinku seiring raga ini menuruti perintahnya.

"Nah, sekarang, pejamkan matamu dan berusahalah untuk rileks.".

_Baik, akan kuturuti perintahnya. Daripada harus menyita waktu di sini secara cuma-cuma._

"Kosongkan pikiranmu. Rasakanlah, suasana yang tenang. Seluruhnya nyaman dan tentram. Menyenangkan, bukan?".

_Iya, menyenangkan. Ini perasaan yang jarangkali kurasakan – untuk saat ini._

"Kini, bayangkan kamu berada dalam suatu tempat yang gelap. Hanya ada kamu seorang diri. Kamu tak perlu memalingkan wajahmu ke segala arah, itu hanya akan berakhir sia-sia. Di dunia ini, kamu benar-benar sendirian.".

_Perasaan ini selalu kurasakan setiap saat. Kesendirian yang amat sangat membunuh hatiku. Kebencianku pada takdir, rasa hina pada diri sendiri, yang membuatku merasa tak akan diterima dunia. Hidupku ... selalu berasa hambar, tanpa bumbu-bumbu yang bilamana dikecap, akan terasa nikmat di lidahku. Tidak ada. Hampa._

"Mendadak saja, di dalam kesendirianmu itu, muncul seseorang yang paling dekat dalam hatimu.".

Mataku serasa terbelalak.

_Siapa dia?!_

Dia aku. Ya, dia benar-benar aku. Walaupun begitu, aku merasakan perbedaan yang sangat mencolok antara aku dan dia. Aku tak mengerti. Si ilusionis bilang, _seseorang yang paling dekat dalam hatimu_, 'kan? Lantas ...?

Kukira Mikage akan muncul dalam benakku. Atau _father _yang sampai sekarang pun, aku hanya bertemu dengannya di perbatasan dunia nyata dengan alam astral – apakah aku anak durhaka yang bahkan tak mengenal ayahnya sendiri? Entahlah.

Dia terpejam, seolah-olah tak ingin menunjukkan matanya.

"Lihatlah, dia tak bergeming sedikitpun di depanmu. Katakanlah sesuatu padanya.".

"_Siapa kamu ...?_" tanyaku padanya.

"Dia masih saja tak meresponmu. Lakukanlah sekali lagi.".

"_Bisakah kau membuka matamu ...?_".

Tidak kusangka, kalimat bertanya yang kulontarkan itu justru menjerumuskanku ke dalam dunia mimpi – _a neverending journey in the middle of nowhere _– bersamanya.

Seseorang yang paling dekat di dalam hatiku.

NGIIIIIIING!

"AAAAAAAAARRRGHHHHHHHHHHH!".

"TEITO!".

Hanya suara Mikage yang bergetar di gendang telingaku dengan jelas, juga berbagai suara lain yang tak bisa kukenali – suara tubrukan bercampur dengan suara bising yang melintas dalam pikiranku, berikut manusia-manusia berbicara dan menjerit ketakutan – sebelum ragaku mencapai pendaratan selanjutnya.

Di bawah lantai.

* * *

"Teito?".

_Astaga. Dia ini burung, ya?_

Bagaimana aku tidak menarik kesimpulan sekonyol itu? Entah bagaimana ceritanya, hanya setengah kepalanya saja terpampang jelas di depan mata – kutebak dia bertengger di anak tangga yang menyatukan kasurku dengan kasurnya, kasur kami 'kan model tingkat? – membuatku memandangnya seperti anak burung yang penasaran dengan dunia luar namun dilarang oleh induknya untuk bereksplorasi karena masih belum cukup umur ... setan alas, hindari terlalu lama berimajinasi – terutama di saat pertengkaranmu dengan kepala sedang berlangsung, oke?

"Kau dari tadi merengah terus. Kau tidak apa-apa, 'kan?" tanya Mikage cemas.

_Ah, aku malah mengabaikanmu,_ "Uh, iya ...".

"Apa yang sakit?".

Jari telunjukku mengarah ke arah kening, "... Pening ...".

Mendengar lirihanku yang parau itu, Mikage langsung memperlakukanku seperti ... kasih sayang ibu terhadap anaknya. Seumur hidup – atau aku yang melupakannya – aku tidak pernah memperoleh hal sedangkal itu. Mungkin karena dia punya adik? Buaiannya begitu hangat dan lembut, seolah dia dapat melumpuhkan sistem syarafku hanya dengan melakukan itu saja.

"Kejamnya ilusionis itu ..." umpatnya sambil menggertakkan gigi, "Tega-teganya dia membawa sahabatku ke dalam kondisi seperti ini!".

_Baru kali ini aku melihatnya semarah itu._

"Sudah, Mikage ..." tegurku pelan, "Aku tak apa-apa, kok.".

"Benarkah?" sambil menggembungkan pipinya, dengan mimik masam, ia menatapku dengan tatapan aku-tak-yakin-kau-berkata-jujur.

Kutegaskan sorot mata, juga merendahkan suara menjadi setingkat bass, kucoba lagi untuk meyakinkan si aneh-tapi-nyata satu ini, "Iya.".

Aura wajahnya pun berubah menjadi cerah, "Baguslah kalau begitu! Aku tidur kalau kau sudah baik-baik saja, ya?".

"Silahkan." jawabku _simple_, "Aku juga mau tidur, kok.".

Mikage pun kembali ke tempat peristirahatannya – hitung saja berapa jumlah jari di satu tanganmu, itu juga berapa detik yang dibutuhkannya untuk lenyap dari pandanganku – dengan girang ia kembali memecah keheningan malam, "Met tidur, Teito!".

Aku hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman singkat, "Hmm.".

* * *

_Segamblang itu kubilang 'aku juga mau tidur', tapi mataku memang sulit untuk diajak kerja kelompok, ya?_

NGIIIIING!

"Argh–" suaraku tercekat – seperti ada yang mencekik leherku, "Sakit ... kepalaku ... kepalaku berdengung!".

_Hitam kelam ..._

"_**Masih dini hari, ya?" – itulah pertanyaanku setiap kala aku kembali ke mayapada. Dua jarum jam dan pemandangan di luar jendela menjawab syair batinku.**_

"_**Kau sering sekali bangun tengah malam ... apa yang kau lihat?".**_

Sayup-sayup suara ini ... lagi.

* * *

Merasa kalau perbincanganku dengannya itu datar sekali? Ya. Bagaikan kau melihat savanna, nyaris nihil hal yang berarti. Sejauh matamu memandang, hanya ada hamparan rumput! Hahaha ...

Yep, aku sengaja tidak mengajukan pertanyaan apapun yang menyangkut soal sesi hipnotis tadi pada Teito. Aku enggan menanyakan hal yang sampai membuatnya menjerit ketakutan seperti tadi, bukankah itu berarti memanggil kembali peristiwa yang semestinya dilupakan?

Jeritannya benar-benar terngiang dalam gendang telingaku.

"_Kalau tidak saat ini, mungkin dia akan melihat kelanjutannya dini hari nanti."._

Aku terperangah, mengingat ucapan yang mengandung maksud tersendiri itu.

_Ilusionis keparat. Kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa pada Teito, akan kucari dia hingga ke ujung dunia! Beraninya kau ...!_

_Halah, sudah, Mikage. Menyimpan dendam itu tidak ada gunanya._

Kesimpulannya, aku percaya pada Teito. Kalau dia bilang "tidak apa-apa", berarti memang tidak ada apa-apa! Seorang sahabat memang seharusnya saling mempercayai satu sama lain, 'kan?

_Tapi ... Teito 'kan orangnya hipokrit begitu?_

Rasa gundah pun mulai membuatku terhenyak. Langsung saja kubawa tidur bersama perasaan itu, walau tidak baik untuk kesehatan. Tapi, _negative thinking _seperti ini pasti akan lenyap di hari esok. Yang jelas, aku hanya meminta satu hal pada Tuhan.

_Semoga Teito tidak apa-apa. Tuhan, jagalah dia._

* * *

Sayup-sayup suara dalam benakku membentuk suatu rangkaian kalimat dengan suara bariton yang terdengar ngilu – saking menyayat hati. Aku bisa melihat bayanganku di cermin walau hanya satu mata kiri. Beningnya hijau zamrud kian menyelimuti pandanganku ... ya, hanya hijau zamrud. Nyaris lenyap warna yang melambangkan kesucian itu.

_Kosong_.

Dalam kondisi _sleep paralysis_ seperti ini, hatiku seolah berkudeta, memerintah untuk mengikuti seluruh ucapan yang kini berbisik di otakku. Bibir yang sedari tadi hanya terkatup, kini memekar seiring lirihan hati bermetamorfosa menjadi bunyi yang berasa dari pita suara.

"... Jangan tinggalkan aku, Mikhail. Aku ... tak ingin sendirian lagi. Hanya kamu ... hanya kamu yang tahu seluruh isi hatiku. Seandainya kau benar-benar ada dalam wujud manusia ... seandainya kau bukan malaikat pelindungku, melainkan ... kakakku ...".

_Aku takkan merasakan kesendirian ini lagi ..._

Apa aku mengalami komplikasi? Sudah _paralyze _di seluruh raga, kini indera-inderaku tidak bekerja sesuai fungsinya. Pandanganku mulai meredup – bisikan itu hilang, atau aku mengalami tuna rungu? Secara, aku bahkan tak mendengar apa yang kukatakan walaupun merasa leherku bergetar – dan kulit-kulitku mati rasa.

Hanya dua hal yang bisa kurasakan – untuk saat ini.

Satu, rasa sesak di dalam dadaku. Seolah jantungku memberontak karena dia sudah berdegup terlalu cepat dari biasanya.

Dua, rasa dingin, saat setetes air mengalir dari pusatnya ke permukaan yang lebih rendah – melampaui pipiku.

_Ternyata hatiku masih bisa merasakan sakit, ya ..._

_Apa-apaan sih, ini ..._

* * *

_Tidak kusangka dia berpikir sedalam itu untuk mendeskripsikan cintanya padaku ... – halah, aku terlalu dramatis._

_Andai masa lalu bisa diubah, apa yang akan kau lakukan, Master?_

* * *

"_Even if it's a small – fading light."._

.

.

Sejauh mataku memandang, hanya ada langit berselimut awan kelam. Tangan mungilku terbuka penuh pada kesuraman itu – seolah ingin menangkap bulir-bulir salju yang turun dari atas Bumi – apakah ini hadiah dari Dewa?

.

.

"_I want to chase after it – as it was a star."._

.

.

Hanya itu petunjuk yang tertera dalam buku memoriku, untuk mengetahui kembali tempat yang mungkin telah kutinggalkan dalam waktu lama – juga menarikku keluar dari garis cakrawala kosong tak berujung ini.

.

.

"_Accepting everything, no matter how high."._

.

.

_Salju putih ..._

_Dapatkah kau menemaniku sepanjang hari?_

_Bimbinglah aku untuk memperoleh jawabannya._

_Di balik sesuatu yang terhalang cakrawala kosong itu ..._

_Kau adalah kuncinya, 'kan?_

.

.

.

"_**Wahai, malaikat Mikhail.**_

_**Jangan biarkan aku terpaku sendirian di tengah garis horizon yang hampa ini.**_

_**Bimbinglah jiwaku.".**_

.

.

.

_Menyedihkan._

_Mengapa aku harus mengalami ini?_

* * *

"Tiashe.".

_Tiashe?_

"Tiashe ...?".

_Siapa yang dia panggil?_

"Tiashe, bangun ..." sekali lagi, suara yang sama menggetarkan gendang telingaku, dan kini ditambah dengan goncangan ampuh untuk membangunkan anak kecil yang masih bertualang dalam dunia fantasi.

Aku pun terbangun dengan paksa.

Bayangan yang jatuh tepat di retinaku menampilkan langit-langit suatu ruangan. Ya, desain ruangan ini tak asing bagiku, namun aku tahu ini bukan tempat yang pernah kukunjungi sebelumnya – tidak, hal itu masih menjadi opini.

_Putih ... biru muda. Tidak, sinar transparan itu ... kaca ..._

Ragaku menghadap ke arah timur – juga seorang bertubuh kekar menghalangi siluet indah di balik jendela beraksitektur Romawi itu.

_Coklat kayu ... seperti warna rambutku ..._

"... _Father_ ...?" panggilku ragu.

"Iya, ini _father_, Tiashe. Kamu masih ngantuk, ya?" wajah tegas nan berwibawa itu tertawa pelan sementara tangan besarnya mendarat tepat di pipi kiriku yang tembem.

_... Hah?_

Dengan sigap, raga mungil ini langsung meninggalkan kasur – berpijak di atas lantai berbahan keramik. Terbersit dalam pandanganku, sosok seorang balita berambut brunette dan berbola mata besar, serta iris berwarna hijau zamrud di dalamnya - ... aku?

_Oke, sekarang jelaskan padaku. Sandiwara macam apa ini?_

Aku berusaha untuk terlihat tenang, sementara hatiku dipenuhi sejumlah pertanyaan tak bertanya. Jantungku berdegup kencang, leherku mulai basah karena keringat, ragu-ragu kubalas tatapan _father _yang memandangku penuh dengan keheranan.

"I-iya, hehe ..." mengingat belum terjawabnya pertanyaan yang ia ajukan, aku pun membalas sekiranya, sambil tersenyum manis – di luar dugaan, aktingku bagus juga.

_Father _turut membalas senyumanku, juga mengacak-acak rambutku yang sudah tak beraturan bentuknya sejak aku bangun tidur, "Cuci muka dulu, sana. Lalu sarapan.".

Aku mengangguk.

"Sekalian, Tiashe, bangunkan kakakmu yang masih menggeliat bak kucing pemalas di kasurnya itu! Dasar, dia benar-benar keras kepala!".

Dan kemudian alisku mengernyit.

"Hah? Kakak?".

Langkah ayah yang sudah menjauh dari kamarku itu membuatku harus menuliskan jawabannya sendiri. Aku langsung _back-slip_ – tak kusangka raga yang masih belia ini lebih menurut pada energiku yang sudah terbiasa menghadapi tubuh elastisku saat remaja – dan sukses mendarat di kasur empukku yang dihuni oleh orang beridentitas _unknown_. Langsung saja kutarik sesuatu yang menyembul keluar dari selimut suci tak bernoda itu.

"BANGUN!".

Dan kuketemukan sosok manusia yang masih mengatupkan kedua matanya.

Bak singa menerkam mangsanya, kedua tanganku langsung mendorongnya dengan cara yang tidak manusiawi, hingga punggungnya membentur dinding – juga matanya (yang baru kusadari sudah mekar) refleks terbelalak, menyimpan sejumlah pertanyaan atas kasus yang menimpanya – menyusul pula suara keras yang bergema.

BRAAAAAK!

"Suara apa itu, Tiashe?!".

_Argh, setan alas._

Tak ingin membuang waktu, kutatap lekat bocah itu. Posisiku yang mengenggam erat tulang bahunya, pandangan lurus menuju matanya ... entah kenapa, persis menghadap bayanganku sendiri. Perbedaan di antara kami hanya dua, potongan rambutnya yang sama sepertiku itu berwarna perak – dan aku coklat kayu – juga mata merah darah – yang sedikit berbeda dengan mata bundarku, miliknya terlihat runcing seperti kucing – yang nampaknya, memang sudah diprogram untuk menyorot tajam apapun yang menghadangnya.

_Siluet ini ... siapa, ya?_

Sontak, suatu nama melintas dalam pikiranku.

_Astaga._

"... Mikhail?".

.

.

.

_**To be continued.**_

* * *

Penjelasan:

- Yang dibold itu suara-suara yang muncul dalam pikiran Teito, bukan batin Teito.

- Lirik yang berbahasa Inggris itu Secret Ambition - Mizuki Nana, lagu itu kupilih karena menurutku pribadi, lagu ini menggambarkan sifat Teito.

Sekian. Dan ini berlaku untuk chapter selanjutnya. Mohon reviewnya, ya. :)

_Regards_, Mikaeru-Kiddo.


	2. Kapitel 1: Loneliness

Maaf ya, baru bisa update sekarang. Baru selesai MID Semester, pikiranku baru bisa jalan. Do'ain nilai rapor bayanganku bagus, ya, aamin.

_No need to talk about that. _Langsung saja _to the point_.

Mikaeru-Kiddo hanya bisa melanjutkan Fanfic ini sesuai dengan keinginan saja. Jadi, mohon maaf kalau saya sering _vacuum _secara tiba-tiba. Prinsip saya, "lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali". Jadi, lebih baik terlambat _update_ daripada _discontinue_, 'kan?

Mohon maaf sekali lagi.

_S_o,_ let's back to the story!_

* * *

.

.

.

Kapitel 1: Loneliness.

.

.

.

Kembali ke Tempat Kejadian Perkara, aku masih termangu bak kambing di hadapan kembaranku ini – sepertinya, karena dia begitu mirip denganku dari segi wajah – dan bisa dipastikan, dia melihat dengan jelas siluet tolol dengan kedua netranya.

_Namanya Mikhail 'kan?_

"... Oi," akhirnya dia meresponku juga. Meskipun dengan nada yang sungguh dingin, tampak jelas kalau dia marah. "Panggilnya kakak, dong.".

_Oh, astaga._

"Ehh! I-iyaa ... Mikhail-niichan," gelagapku. Setan alas, bagaimana mungkin aku tahu kalau dia lebih tua dariku? Posturnya cukup meyakinkan, sih. Dia sedikit lebih tinggi dariku. Hanya, aku tidak mempunyai persiapan mental untuk berpikir sejauh itu.

"Yareyare ... Baru kali ini aku diperlakukan sekasar ini," ujarnya kesal, "Sudah bosan dengan cara lembut, ya?".

"Maaf, Mikhail-niichan ... Aku nggak akan mengulanginya lagi.".

Sorot matanya yang semula dingin – mengingatkanku kepada diriku sendiri, kalau boleh jujur – perlahan berubah menjadi hangat. "Iya, iya. Paling kamu masih setengah tidur dan mengiraku monster," kemudian dia tertawa geli. "Ayo, kita sarapan.".

Seraya mengucapkan kalimat ajakan itu, ia mengulurkan tangannya yang sedikit lebih kekar dariku. Nampak jelas beberapa luka goresan serta lebam di pergelangannya. Sempatlah aku terbelalak – serius pada penemuanku saat itu – lalu menyambut uluran tangannya, setelah ia memanggil namaku dengan nada heran.

Malah, aku jauh lebih heran lagi melihat luka-luka itu.

.

.

.

Ternyata, kakakku adalah seorang pembangkang handal.

"Mikhail, makan tomat sama wortelnya!" tegur Father dengan sabar. Sudah berkali-kali ia menegur Kak Mikhail, namun orang yang dituju justru mengabaikannya.

"Nggak mau! Rasanya aneh dan campah! Nggak ada enaknya di lidah!" tolak sang provokator jengkel. Dia benar-benar keras kepala.

"Jangan pilih-pilih makanan! Ayo, dimakan!".

"Cuih," astaga, Kak Mikhail berani sekali, "Dimakan juga apa untungnya bagimu, ayah sialan? Bilang saja supaya kau tidak mendapatkan jatah karena kau juga tidak suka!".

_Alasan yang masuk akal._

"Heh! Ayah suka sayuran, tahu! Lihat, ya!" Father langsung menyantap salad buatan Mother secepat kilat.

Aku _speechless_, dan Kak Mikhail hanya memandang datar aksi konyol Father.

"Lebih baik dimakan aja, niichan," ujarku lembut, "'Warna mata kakak 'kan merah, sama seperti tomat. Kalau niichan makan tomat 'kan terlihat lucu, soalnya persis sama bola matanya! Selain itu, niichan, wortel itu bagus buat kesehatan mata. 'kan sayang kalau mata kakak bagus, tapi nggak bisa melihat dengan jelas?".

"... Iya ya, Tiashe. Baiklah," walaupun dengan enggan, kakakku langsung membuka mulutnya untuk dilalui tomat dan wortel. "Kamu juga makan seledrinya! Masa' kamu makan dikit banget, sih? Pantas saja kerdil!".

_Dia pegang kelemahanku._

"Iya, iya, niichan!" Rengutku jengkel, sudah jelas kalimat itu adalah kalimat sindiran. "Nggak usah terang-terangan juga, kali!".

"Kalau gitu, tambah nasinya, irit banget! Nanti kalau sakit, gimana?!".

Ternyata, dia cerewet padaku. "Iya, iya! Huh!" Aku langsung menggembungkan pipi saking kesalnya.

Kulihat Father dan Mother saling berpandangan, lalu mereka tersenyum geli.

"Yang bisa mencairkan hatinya hanya Tiashe, ya? Dasar anak keras kepala!" Father menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Sepertinya memang Tiashe ... hihihi," Mother mengiyakan kalimat yang diutarakan Father seraya tertawa dengan lembut.

.

.

.

.

.

Mengapa waktu berjalan dengan damai?

Ini bukan tempatku. Seharusnya dalam usiaku yang masih berkisar antara 7-8 tahun, aku berada di sana. Penjara berarsitektur klasik yang mendidikku untuk berubah menjadi malaikat maut, dimana hatiku saat itu hanyalah hati seorang anak kecil yang membutuhkan kasih sayang. Bukan harapanku yang dipenuhi, malah berbanding balik 180 derajat.

Alhasil, aku tumbuh menjadi orang yang paling tak peka, yang tak mengenal apa itu kebahagiaan.

Sepanjang waktu kutelusuri ingatanku, selalu saja terputus di situ. Kubuka mataku, dan dimulailah sinopsis drama pembunuhan yang tak berujung, tanpa ultimatum berarti.

Tapi, kenapa tinggal di sini sungguh berbeda? Apakah ini tempat dimana seharusnya aku berada?

Apapun jawabannya, aku tahu kebahagiaan abadi itu hanya ilusi. Kapanpun itu, aku pasti akan pulang. Dan kembali menjadi pembunuh yang menyamar sebagai seorang murid akademi.

Walau aku berpikir demikian, di sini, aku ingin berlagak seperti anak naif yang sama sekali tidak tahu apa itu kejahatan. Anak kecil yang menikmati hidup yang disediakan Dewa untuknya. Padahal aku jelas menyadari, bahwa sejak kecil aku sudah menjadi psikopat yang kehilangan akal sehat.

Mungkin, Teito Klein yang sebelumnya adalah orang yang seperti itu.

_Di saat cakrawala yang terhalang kabut tebal itu masih bermandikan sinar mentari._

.

.

.

"Aku suka warna biru.".

Kak Mikhail tertegun, kemudian menoleh padaku. "Biru apa?".

"Biru langit," aku menunjuk ke atas langit.

"Pantas saja kamu suka lihat langit," senyumnya lembut. Sungguh, dia nampak lebih manis di saat dia tersenyum. Berhubung Kak Mikhail jarangkali tersenyum, kecuali padaku seorang. Entah apa alasannya.

"Ya. Langit yang cerah itu indaaaah ... sekali!" Aku meregangkan tanganku di antara rerumputan – yep, kami sedang membaringkan raga di bawah rerumputan – menikmati sinar raja siang yang tidak terlalu menyengat berkat kehadiran sang bayu.

"Ho-oh. Kalau berawan, bagaimana?" Tanyanya, sambil menyilangkan kedua tangan di belakang kepala.

"Seperti remahan _cookies _yang mengotori lantai kamar kita saja," jawabku konyol – kurasa itu bukanlah murni jawaban dari hatiku. "Hehehe!".

"He-eh ... sadis banget metaforanya," komentarnya geli, "Bagaimana juga, awan itu ciptaan Tuhan!".

"Iya, tapi kalau melihatnya begini, 'kan lapang? Seakan-akan, seluruh penderitaanku hilang terbawa olehnya!" Balasku girang, seraya kembali menatap langit.

Kak Mikhail terdiam sebentar. Tak lama kemudian, ia tertawa geli. "Memang anak kecil sepertimu tahu apa itu penderitaan? Dasar naif!" Ia mencubit pipiku kencang-kencang.

"Aaaaaw!" Jeritku tak kalah kencangnya dengan tenaga yang disumbangkan Kak Mikhail pada kedua jarinya. "Mikhail-niichan nggak tahu isi hatiku, 'kan? Hehehe," tawaku lirih, mengingat seluruh pengalamanku yang bisa dikategorikan sebagai penderitaan.

Kak Mikhail menatapku tajam, namun kosong dan hampa. Sudah biasa memang ia menatap Father dengan metode yang sama, walau demikian, ini bukan ditampakkan dengan perasaan kesal.

Sebelum sempat bertanya, ia sudah beranjak meninggalkanku.

"Niichan!" Seruku spontan. "Mau kemana?".

"Menyelidikinya," jawabnya sambil menunjuk telinga. Setelahnya, ia berjalan lurus ke depan, kemudian menghilang di balik dinding istana.

Tinggallah aku yang harus memikirkan maksud kakakku yang cerdas itu, sendirian.

"Maksudnya, nada piano ini?" Tebakku sambil berpose seperti orang berpikir pada umumnya – menaruh jari-jarinya di bawah dagu. "Ini ciptaan siapa, ya? Mozart?".

"Bukan, Pangeran Tiashe!".

.

.

.

.

.

**_Mikhail POV._**

_Mit Lebhaftigkeit und durchaus mit Empfindung und Ausdruck._

_Sounding mysteriously agitated and restless, describing by a composer as a contest between head and heart._

Ludwig van Beethoven terkenal sebagai musisi yang berkarya dengan emosi. Sayang saja dia tak sempat memperoleh gelar virtuoso, padahal talentanya dalam menyatukan hati dengan melodi itu unik.

Sejarahnya sih, lagu ini dibuat untuk seorang bangsawan yang sedang patah hati.

"Cinta itu sesakit ini bila kita tak bisa memilikinya, ya?" Gumamku sinis. "Konyol, tapi lumrah juga.".

_Akulah yang paling mencintaimu dari siapapun di dunia ini._

Sesuatu yang paling pedih adalah dibenci oleh langit. Karena selamanya, hanya api neraka yang akan menjadi temanmu, menemani penderitaan abadi tak berujung. Kecuali, bilamana kamu masih dicintai oleh sesama manusia yang di dalam tubuhnya mengalir darah yang sama persis denganmu.

Apakah harta karun dunia yang semua orang pasti memiliki?

.

.

.

_Apa sih, yang kuharapkan?_

Tolong, jangan samakan aku dengan makhluk yang terkukung di pusaran karma itu, juga makhluk heterogen yang sedang mengantri untuk memperolehnya.

"Tapi, mungkin tidak untuk saat ini," imbuhku sinis. "Ini impian, 'kan? Hahaha.".

Hatiku merasakan kekosongan – persis dengan perasaan yang diabadikan dalam rangkaian melodi ini.

.

.

.

Awalnya memang tak terlalu berefek karena baru saja terbersit dalam gendang telingaku, namun semakin lama terdengar sungguh jelas – untaian nada yang ringan dan ceria seperti bernyanyi – membuatku menampakkan senyum simpul.

Mimik wajah yang jarangkali kupertontonkan pada siapapun, kecuali dia.

Biasanya, aku hanya bisa tersenyum sombong, kadangkala sinis bila kalian meminta – baik secara langsung maupun tidak – sambil melipat tangan di dada. Benar posisi kedua tanganku sama, namun kesempatan untuk melihat senyumanku yang seperti ini tidak kalah langkanya dengan badak bercula satu.

Kecuali untuknya, kutekankan sekali lagi.

"Hihihi," tawa lembut seorang bunda yang bersahaja itu menyelinap ke sekumpulan melodi yang sedang kunikmati. "Kalau Mikhail dengar ini, dia pasti tersenyum ... Anak itu benar-benar dingin.".

_He-eh ... dia nggak sadar anak sulungnya ada di sini? – Oalah, ternyata aku juga sudah terhipnotis._

"Dia itu keras kepala dan nggak tahu tata krama, jauh berbeda dengan Tiashe, tapi," ketus orang yang dituju sepintas, lalu ia menghentikan ucapannya sejenak. Entah ingin memberikan jeda, atau berkonsentrasi kepada piano yang sedang ia mainkan. Dasar pianis dadakan. "Mikhail itu penurut, walau ia malas mengakuinya. Dia hanya benci dikuasai. Dia melindungi Tiashe tanpa disuruh.".

_Jangan melupakan status permanen yang kucamkan padamu, ayah sialan._

Mother merespon dengan senyum hangat – benar-benar mirip dengan Master – walau sudah jelas Masterlah yang paling sempurna di mataku. "Bagaimanapun juga, dia itu anak yang baik, 'kan?".

Father tersenyum kecut. "Aku tahu dia itu sebenarnya manis. Makanya, aku tak pupus harapan untuk menjinakkannya.".

"Buktinya, dia suka nada yang ceria seperti ini.".

Kalimat Mother membuatku terdiam paku. Dasar, dia benar-benar – sungguh mirip dengannya, dengan Master – naif. Memangnya kepribadian seseorang dapat ditentukan dari seleranya, ya?

Bibirku melengkung ke atas, menghasilkan simpul yang sedikit kurang wajar – sinis. "_Adagio cantabile_ ...".

.

.

.

.

.

"Mikhail-niichan!".

_Aduh, ini kebetulan atau takdir, sih?_

"Ssssst! Ssssst!" Sudah tak bisa mempertahankan sifat kalemku – sebenarnya sih, itu hanya sekedar topeng – lagi, dengan kelabakan kuberikan isyarat diam pada bocah _shota_ satu ini.

Tinggal adikku memasang wajah _innocent_. Nampaknya ia mempertanyakan alasanku berisyarat demikian.

"Menikmati lagu itu harus dengan sikap hening!" Jelasku sesingkat-singkatnya.

"Memangnya mengheningkan cipta?" Komentarnya – masih dengan wajah polos nan tak berdosa yang disambut dengan _facepalm _oleh tanganku setelahnya.

"Bukaaan!".

_Aduh, polos banget sih, adikku ini?!_

"Lho, ada Mikhail dan Tiashe, ya?".

Aku langsung mematung setelah kalimat bertanya itu melewati gendang telingaku. Mother tiba-tiba sudah berada di antara kami berdua tanpa diundang sama sekali.

"Iya!" Jawab Tiashe girang. "Aku penasaran dengan lagu yang dimainkan Father!".

"Wah, terdengar sampai luar, ya?" Mother tertegun heran – walau demikian, nada suaranya masih terdengar begitu ceria – berbekal senyum jahilnya ia pun berkata, "Masuk saja kalau begitu, kita dengarkan bersama! Ayo, anak-anak Mother sayang!".

_Argh, setan alas._

.

.

.

"Mother!" Seru Tiashe lagi, tidak ada bosan-bosannya dia memecah suasana hening yang sedang kunikmati dengan khidmat. "Ini ciptaan Beethoven, ya?".

Oke. Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan kekagetanku. Dia belum sama sekali menerima pelajaran organ dari Uskup Fair Kreuz, tapi kenapa dia bisa tahu?

"Kau tahu darima–".

"Lho, kok kamu tahu?" Pertanyaan Mother sudah mewakiliku, jadilah aku tidak punya alasan spesifik untuk memarahinya setelah ia telah memotong pembicaraanku.

"Mark yang memberitahukannya padaku!".

.

.

.

.

.

_Dua belas menit sebelumnya._

**_Tiashe (Teito) POV._**

"Ini Piano Sonata No. 27 Op. 90, karya Beethoven.".

_Terima kasih, Mark! Kau telah menjawab pesan Kak Mikhail!_

"Mark!" Sapaku ceria. "Tapi, darimana kamu tahu itu?".

"Tuan Krom 'kan sering main piano di waktu senggang untuk Nyonya Millea! Sudah pasti kita semua tahu!".

_Kecuali aku, dengan alasan yang cukup jelas._

"Kok, aku enggak tahu lagu ini, ya?".

"Pangeran Mikhail pasti tahu lagu ini," aku terbelalak mendengar ucapan Mark. "Dia 'kan murid Tuan Kreuz, Pangeran Mikhail sering belajar organ bersamanya!".

"Hah?! Mikhail-niichan jahaaat!".

Merasa dikhianati oleh kakak sendiri, aku langsung start jongkok, kemudian berlari secepat kilat untuk menyusulnya. Berani-beraninya Kak Mikhail memberiku teka-teki sulit yang jawabannya sama sekali tidak bisa kuterka!

.

.

.

"Nggak nyangka para prajurit bisa sampai tahu," gumam Kak Mikhail tenang.

"Kenapa Mikhail-niichan nggak bilang sama aku, sih? Aku juga mau belajar bermain organ!" Rengekku jengkel.

"Lain kali," sinisnya, kurasa ciri khas Kak Mikhail adalah senyumnya yang jauh lebih sinis dariku. "Aku hanya kasihan saja pada Uskup Kreuz kalau dia harus mempunyai dua murid, apalagi murid barunya ternyata adalah keponakan yang naif sepertimu.".

Aku langsung menggembungkan pipi.

"Heeeei, sudah, sudah." Mother langsung menengahi perdebatan kami sebelum aku merespon lebih – lagipula, aku sudah tidak menyimpan kosakata untuk membalas sindiran Kak Mikhail. "Mendengarkan lagu itu harus dengan khidmat. Dengarkan musiknya.".

"Baik, Mother!" Balasku riang.

Walau dia tidak menjawab sepatah kata pun, Kak Mikhail menuruti ucapan Mother. Dia juga memperlihatkan sesuatu yang tengah kusadari kalau aku menginginkannya.

Senyuman tulusnya.

_Ternyata, Mikhail-niichan suka dengan lagu seperti ini. Hihihi ..._

.

.

.

.

.

**To be continued.**


End file.
